Forget
by Lawliet Vert
Summary: side story of Pride (Hinata's point of view).


**All standard warning applied. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**An: **this is the** Pride **last story**, in Hinata PoV.** Saya merasa harus bikin pov dari Hinata.

.

.

Itachi. Nama itu perlahan menghilang dari kehidupanku bersamaan dengan perginya sosok itu. Lelaki baik hati yang telah aku sia-siakan. Tentu tidak mungkin hatiku mampu menampung begitu banyak cinta yang dia berikan. Dia terlalu baik, sedangkan aku ….

Aku berusaha menghubunginya di hari-hari terakhir keberangkatannya ke Amerika. Tapi bagaikan sengaja menghindar, dia tidak pernah ada di rumahnya saat aku menelepon. Mungkin juga dia menyuruh pelayannya berbohong untuk menghindariku.

Madara-_kun_ terlihat baik-baik saja aku bicara tentang khawatirnya aku pada Itachi. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Madara-_kun_, karena dia terlihat sangat santai seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, apa Itachi-_kun_ ada?"

Orang yang aku tahu aku bisa mempercayainya. Tak ada jawaban darinya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, hatiku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Sa,"

"Itachi sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, besok dia akan berangkat. Jika kau cukup pintar mengerti kenapa selama ini teleponmu diabaikan, sebaiknya kau mundur dan biarkan jarak diantara kalian melebar."

_Klik_. Dia menutup teleponnya.

Jarak?

Aku tidak bisa begitu, aku yang menyebabkan kehancuran padanya. Aku tahu dia tak lemah, tapi melihat air matanya hari itu membuatku benar-benar beku. Sekali saja, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mendengar kabar dari Itachi.

Tidak ada yang peduli pada perasaan bersalahku.

.

.

Hari ini panas. Aku merasa pusing dan hanya mampu tergeletak di lantai sambil memegang potongan semangka yang tinggal setengah. Madara membuka pintu apartemenku dengan barang kelewat banyak.

Dia sedang gembira atau apa?

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa terkena flu di musim panas."

Kuseka cairan bening dari hidung, merasa malu membuat suara berisik dalam dekapannya. Rambutnya rapih hari ini, kemejanya juga tidak kusut.

"Mada-_kun_, kau bisa menurunkanku jika tidak ingin kemejamu berantakkan …," ucapku lemah.

"Maaf, hari ini aku seharusnya aku menghadiri rapat, jadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Setelah pulang, aku janji akan mengajakmu ke dokter, kau bisa bertahan sampai saat itu kan?"

"Aku tidak suka ke dokter, aku tidak mau disuntik …,"

Rumah sakit masih menyisakan kenangan buruk untukku. Tapi dia selalu punya cara membuatku menurutinya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh calon pengantinku kecuali aku, aku juga tidak suka melihatmu memar, walaupun sedikit. Kita hanya akan memeriksa keadaanmu dan membeli obat."

Dia meletakkanku dengan sangat lembut seakan aku serapuh kaca.

"Tapi Mada-_kun_, kau kan bukan dokternya."

"Tapi aku yang menentukan apa yang boleh dan tidak diberikan padamu, _My Lady_."

Setelah menempelkan kompres es di keningku dan memastikan semuanya, Mada-_kun_ pergi.

.

.

Pernikahanku seminggu lagi, sementara aku malah terbaring payah di ranjang. Aku rindu Hanabi, Neji-_niisan_.

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

"Hanabi-_chan_?" setelah mendengar suaraku dia diam, lagi dan lagi.

"Hana-_chan_, kalian akan datang ke pernikahanku kan? Hanya Neji-_niisan_ dan Hanabi-_chan_ keluargaku sekarang …,"

Bunyi telepon dibanting keras.

Seminggu usahaku untuk membujuk mereka, seminggu juga Hanabi-_chan _terus membanting telepon dariku. Berharap tidak salah kan?

.

.

Berat badanku turun drastis. Perancang bajunya ingin memakanku jika bukan karena ada Madara yang menatap penuh amunisi pada orang yang diragukan gendernya.

"Gaunnya sudah jadi, jika ukuran pinggang anda terus mengecil, gaunnya tidak akan indah, _Miss._"

Aku menatap Madara, berusaha meminta maaf sambil memegang tangannya. Tapi tampaknya ada suatu kesedihan melintas di sorot mata dengan iris membara. Dia membelai rambutku yang sudah sepanjang dulu, lalu memelukku erat.

Dia berbisik padaku, "Kau mau makan malam dengan taburan mawar, Hinata?"

Itu hanya satu artinya. Dia mengajakku berlibur ke resort pinggir pantai. Seperti saat aku berusia tepat dua puluh.

"Ta-tapi tiga hari lagi kita …,"

"Kau mau?"

Aku mengerti benar, dia merasa khawatir padaku. Aku merasa tertekan, sebulan setelah Itachi pergi kami akan menikah. Rasanya seakan menari saat orang berduka.

Kukalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, "Aku mau."

.

.

Teman-teman Madara-kun tahu mengenai niat Mada-kun membawaku ke Maldives. Jika saja dia Madara yang dulu, dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawanya dariku. Tapi dia berbeda, dia orang yang sudah banyak berbeda. Dan aku lebih membutuhkannya untuk melalui masa-masa terburukku. Padahal dalam hal ini seharusnya dialah yang paling tersakiti.

Gambarannya di rumah ketika aku menemuinya tak ubahnya seperti buku tua yang dia pegang. Rapuh dan penuh nada kesepian. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa membiarkan dia tersesat dalam kesedihan selamanya. Sementara aku tahu Itachi tidak seperti dirinya, Itachi-_kun_ cukup kuat untuk melupakanku; kenyataan yang sangat menggangguku.

"Ini malam pelepasan masa lajang, Hyuuga-_san_, kurasa kalian tidak bisa bertemu sampai dua hari lagi."

"Sialan, memangnya kalian pecinta budaya _yankee_ itu sekarang?! Lepaskan, Izuna! Hasirama!"

Di depan apartemenku mereka menyeret pergi Uchiha Madara.

"Izuna-_san_, Hasirama-_san_, tolong jangan melakukan hal aneh." Izuna, adiknya tersenyum miring.

"Kalau dia di sini, kami malah takut terjadi yang lebih aneh."

Eh?

.

.

"Anda cantik _Miss_, berat badan anda sangat ideal sekarang, apa Uchiha-san memaksa anda makan banyak?"

"Tidak, aku yang melakukannya."

"Ah … berapa kalipun saya melihatnya, anda terlihat sangat mengesankan! Apalagi potongan rambut anda yang tidak biasa," pria itu yang tadinya mencecarku kini berdecak-decak sambil memberikan tiara di kepalaku.

"Ini, potongan saat aku masih anak-anak."

.

.

Dia mengenakan pakaian abu-abu; karena hitam sepertinya menandakan kedukaan. Tanganku diapit Neji-_niisan_ yang terus mendengus.

"Adik iparku lebih tua dariku, tsk."

"_Arigatou niisan_."

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang kulahap hari itu. keluargaku sepertinya berusaha membaur dengan keluarga baruku. Mereka mungkin tidak akan sudi melakukan itu, jika bukan karena perintah Neji-_nii_ yang kini mengambil alih klan.

"A-ada apa Mada-_kun_? Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti menatapku begitu?"

Dia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya lalu berkata, "Aku benci rutinitas sialan ini, aku ingin segera membawamu dari sini dan …,"

"Melakukan hal mesum seharian, eh … atau seminggu, atau," Hasirama mengacau.

"Hentikan ocehanmu bodoh, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan, tidak ada hal mesum, yang ada hanya-s"

"Orang bodohnya ada dua," Madara menutupnya dengan lugas.

Dan mereka tertawa-tawa setelah membuatku malu dengan obrolan mereka.

.

.

"A-aku hamil."

Hampir saja Madara tersedak saat menengguk tehnya. Dia mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi seperti anak kecil yang ringan. Aku tidak pernah tahu lelakiku bisa berwajah secerah ini, binar dimatanya tampak sangat kentara ketika tangannya menyentuh perutku pelan-pelan.

"Belum terlihat, Mada-_kun_ …."

"Aku ingin lelaki, akan aku beri nama Kiseki."

Tanpa sadar bibirku mengerucut, "Apa kalau perempuan kau akan menyesal?"

"Menyesal? Aku merasa aku terlalu banyak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Apakah kau bahagia Hinata?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku sangat-sangat sempurna."

.

.

Yume, anak perempuan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Keturunan Uchiha yang baru hadir. Kulitnya yang sepucat sajlu, mata cerahnya seperti _Otou-sama_, rambut hitam pekat yang khas Uchiha … dia sempurna, aku tidak percaya bisa melihat bayi lebih cantik daripada anakku.

Apa semua perasaan ibu seperti itu? anak yang bagaikan _Snow-white_. Yume, doa dan harapan kami.

Madara, dia menjadi ayah yang sangat luar biasa. Hanya ketika mengganti popoknya saja dia tidak mau, tentu saja itu sangat menghibur. Aku punya sebuah keluarga yang sangat kucintai. Tapi ingatan tentang sosok lelaki yang kuhancurkan membuatku merasa tak pantas mendapat semua ini.

"Pesta di rumah Sasuke?"

Astaga, Itachi telah kembali dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat menghadapinya.

"Aku … aku tidak yakin aku bisa bersikap biasa, apalagi ini pesta perayaan untuk Itachi."

Kuambil Yume dari dekapan ayahnya, dia bisa menahan hantaman panikku.

"Itu sudah dua tahun berlalu. Bersikaplah selayaknya istriku."

Semoga aku mampu menegakkan wajahku.

.

.

Pesta lagi. Seperti pertama aku mengenal Itachi.

Madara melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, dia memberiku rasa aman. Sasuke menghampiri kami, Yume yang melihatnya segera meronta melihat Sasuke menjulurkan tangan.

"Yume, kenapa rambutnya dibiarkan panjang begini?"

"Mada-kun tidak membiarkanku memotongnya."

Yume terlihat senang dengan Sasuke, kuputuskan bersantai sedikit mengambil minuman berwarna merah.

"Yume-_chan_, kalau sudah besar, menikah denganku saja ya."

Aku hampir menyembur minuman jika tidak kutahan. Tidak ada letak lucunya perkataan itu.

"Lihat, ibumu sampai terkejut begitu, sepertinya perjalanan kita akan sulit." Biarpun Sasuke terlihat menyungging senyum, aku merasa takut dia sungguh-sungguh.

"_Iee_, Yume-_chan_ akan menikah denganku."

I-Itachi! Sosok jangkung yang melepas senyum padaku, kakiku hampir saya goyah jika tidak karena suamiku. Kupegang tangan Madara mencari kekuatan. Kami berdua terkejut.

Bersyukur Sasuke memiliki otak di atas rata-rata untuk mencairkan es antara kami.

"Enak saja, kau sudah jadi kakek-kakek saat Yume besar, cari yang lain saja," Kata Sasuke.

"Sudah lama sekali, _jiisan_? Dan … ah, saya lupa nama bibi, sungguh tidak sopan."

Dia tidak terlihat berbohong saat mengatakannya. Tapi siapa aku sehingga bisa mengerti seluruh Uchiha dan muslihatnya. Mungkin saja Itachi melakukan ini untuk membalas dendam padaku.

Mada-kun menggantikanku menjawab, "Hinata, Uchiha Hinata."

"Senang bertemu langsung dengan anda, Hinata-_san_. Saya hanya diberitahu kalau Madara-_jii_ punya isteri yang sangat cantik."

Aku menyelamatinya. Aku dan Itachi hanya sepenggal masa lalu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya bahwa dia pernah mempunyai rasa suka padaku. Dari tatapan matanya aku tahu, bahwa dia sudah lupa padaku sepenuhnya.

Sengaja atau tidak, itu menyakitiku lebih dari seharusnya. Kugenggam sebelah tangan Madara erat, meyakinkan bahwa aku benar-benar mengambil keputusan terbaikku.

"Kita pulang, _Anata_ … Yume-_chan_ kelihatan ngantuk sekali."

.

.

**Owari **


End file.
